Amistad
by Drehn
Summary: Una palabra muy gastada, pero indescriptible. Diez viñetas en honor a las grandes amistades -de todo tipo- entre héroes. ¿Qué une más que la licantropía o un trol gigante? Spoilers.
1. Merodeadores

**Disclaimer:** Si Harry Potter fuera mío, no estaría aquí, la verdad. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro.

**Compañía**

Cuando él les dijo que era un licántropo, ellos se rieron. Cuando él les dijo que era un monstruo, ellos se rieron. Cuando él les dijo que podía matar a alguien sin darse cuenta, ellos se rieron. Cuando él les dijo que se transformaba por cada luna llena al mes, ellos se rieron.

Pero cuando él les dijo que, por tanto, no podían ser amigos por más tiempo, Sirius le pegó un puñetazo, James masculló _"¡Y una mierda, Remus!"_ y Peter lo miró con reproche, como si acabara de comprenderlo todo.

Desde entonces, y hasta el fin de sus días, estuvieron unidos. Todas las noches de la semana, del mes, del año. Se convirtieron en animagos ilegales para _acompañar_ a su amigo, para contenerlo y, sobre todo, para decirle sin palabras que lo querían, y que les importaba un comino su condición de hombre lobo.

Y lo acompañaron**…** hasta la muerte de los merodeadores; hasta su propia muerte.

* * *

**NdA:** Es una viñeta muy corta, pero por algo se empieza. Acepto que me queráis degollar.

Reviews al GO.


	2. Theodore Nott y Draco Malfoy

**En la Oscuridad**

Malfoy era un egocéntrico sin escrúpulos; Nott era silencioso y observador. Ambos fingían adoración hacia el Señor Tenebroso, hacia su propia casa, hacia las Artes Oscuras. De hecho, todas las serpientes de Hogwarts creían que era verdad.

Y cuando digo todas, quiero decir _todas_. Ellos también se lo creían.

Tuvieron que pasar muchísimas cosas antes de ver la verdad, antes de quitarse el velo oscuro que tapaba sus ojos, antes de darse cuenta de que estaban en el peor bando. Antes de darse cuenta de que dependían de un asesino sin escrúpulos, de su maldita sangre limpia y de su futuro negro. Demasiado negro para unos adolescentes asustados.

Draco se creyó todas las historias de su padre sobre la pureza —que si los sangre sucia no sirven para nada, que si son accidentes de la naturaleza inferiores a nosotros—, hasta que Theodore Nott las desmintió (con argumentos mucho más sensatos que los de su padre).

Theodore creyó que nunca podría confiar en nadie hasta que Draco le hizo darse cuenta de lo contrario, sacándolo de la oscuridad.

Uno era la muleta de otro.

* * *

**NdA:** Lo sé, ha sido horrible. He odiado esta viñeta con toda mi alma(o lo que sea que quede de ella después de estrujarme el cerebro y los dedos), pero la amistad de estos dos me llama la atención.

Reviews al GO. Por los gatitos :3.


	3. Ron Weasley y Harry Potter

**Ante la Confusión**

_Pasa de mí._

Esas dichosas palabras entraron en el cerebro de Harry cual astilla de hielo en una hoja. Lo traspasaron dejando tras de sí un vacío frío, un silencio asfixiante. El dolor era visible en sus ojos.

Traición. Ron creía que lo había traicionado, que había actuado a sus espaldas.

Un sabor amargo se extendió por su boca y una bocanada de gélido viento lo atravesó por segunda vez en menos de diez segundos.

Ron Weasley, su amigo desde primero, el que le había enseñado lo que eran las ranas de chocolate y las Grageas de Todos los Sabores. El que había luchado con él para salvar a Hermione de un trol, el mismo que lo había ayudado a llegar hasta Voldemort pensando que era su profesor de Pociones. El mismo muchacho que en segundo lo había acompañado hasta la Cámara Secreta y que le había creído a pesar de tener la escuela en contra. El que había asimilado que hablaba pársel sin tragarse que era peligroso, el que conocía todos sus secretos y todas sus preferencias.

_Pasa de mí. _

Él, que era su amigo sin necesidad de una cicatriz, lo dejaba plantado delante de la confusión.

Traición, abandono.

* * *

**NdA:** hay demasiados momentos felices para estos dos, así que yo pongo uno difícil -más que nada, por llevarle la contraria a Jotaká-. Besos.

Reviews al GO.


	4. Gemelos Weasley

**Mitades.**

Son mitades idénticas de la misma personalidad. Fred y George, Gred y Feorge.

No son complementarios; uno no tiene lo que al otro le falta. Son, simplemente, idénticos. Tienen el mismo número de pecas, los mismos ojos chispeantes, el mismo pelo pelirrojo, el mismo aire desgarbado.

Los dos son golpeadores en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, y son los mejores del siglo porque lo hacen _juntos_. Si sólo Fred fuera el golpeador, no podría parar las bludgers locas que atacan a Harry por doquier. Si sólo George lo fuera, no podría proteger a las chicas del equipo de las trampas de Slytherin.

Muchos creen que forman un equipo tan bueno porque son gemelos, pero ellos están seguros de que no es por eso.

Si están tan unidos es porque son amigos. Mejores amigos. Son los hermanos gemelos que, a pesar de proceder de una familia pobre, no se conforman, aspiran a más sin necesidad de estudios y se ayudan mutuamente.

Sus ideas, sus personalidades. Todo en ellos está entrelazado, unido. Hasta sus almas.

* * *

**NdA:** Aún no acepto que Jotaká se haya cargado a Fred y no le dedique más de un párrafo. Supongo que es lo que hay: ella los hace, los mata, y crea fans indignadas.

Reviews al GO.


	5. Sirius Black y James Potter

**Verdades**

-Joder, joder, joder. Yo te mato, bambi-masculla, irritado, aun y saber que él sería incapaz de hacerlo. Simplemente, sería como matar a una mitad sí mismo.

James sonríe. No lo puede evitar. A veces, le gusta que él le insulte, porque su voz se vuelve más áspera y grave, pero no pierde esa nota jovial que lo caracteriza.

-Acéptalo, Sirius, a ti también te gusta.

Él parpadea, confuso, como si hubiera cortado el hilo de sus cavilaciones, seguramente relacionadas con su cama, alguna que otra chica de Séptimo (cuando ellos están en Sexto), el whisky de fuego de Rosmerta o la cara que pondrá Snivellus a la mañana siguiente al darse cuenta de que tiene el pelo rosa.

-¿Qué es lo que me gusta? ¿Evans, perder mis valiosas horas de sueño o soportarte las jodidas veinticuatro horas del día?

-Acompañarme a robar los sujetadores de Evans a medianoche bajo la capa invisible.

No cal que el otro lo afirme, ambos lo saben. Los dos saben que a Sirius-por mucho que se queje- le gusta ayudar a james en sus gamberradas, o crearlas él mismo. También saben que a Canuto le importan un pimiento sus horas de sueño o los castigos de Filch, porque acompañaría a Cornamenta hasta donde fuera.

_Aunque unas horas después el grito de Lily despierte a todo Gryffindor y le dé una cachetada que le dolerá todo el día_.

* * *

**NdA:** Si queréis alguna viñeta de un personaje en especial, podéis pedirla. Se aceptan retos :B

Reviews al GO. Besotes.


	6. Harry Potter y Hermione Granger

**(no) Saber**

Cuando la gente habla del mejor amigo de Harry Potter, alias El Elegido, habla de Ron Weasley. El chico alto, pelirrojo, con pecas y ojos azules. El hijo de Arthur Weasley, aquél loco por los muggles.

No es que la gente se equivoque, qué va, pero sí censuran la verdad. Porque cuando Harry piensa en la amistad, no piensa en el rostro de Ron.

Cuando Harry se para a pensar en sus amigos, piensa en él, Ron y _Hermione._ Juntos.

Porque la marisabidilla de Gryffindor también es su amiga. Su mejor amiga.

Es una sabihonda, a veces hasta la etiquetan de rata de biblioteca, pero detrás de su pelo enmarañado hay toda una vida y una personalidad. Y Harry la conoce, entiende qué es lo que le pasa por la cabeza (aparte de los estudios y la redacción de metro y medio de Binns).

Cuando la vio por primera vez, pensó que era una presumida loca por los libros. Por supuesto, entendió que le gustara entender más cosas de la magia, ya que él mismo se sentía así, pues procedía de una familia muggle.

Pero, no. Hermione Granger no era una devora-libros común y corriente. Era temperamental, simpática, carismática, inteligente y calculadora. Y una buena amiga. Sabía que había sentimientos ocultos detrás de su nariz respingona y reacciones en sus ojos castaños.

Sí, Harry había descubierto que era una amiga estupenda a lo largo de los años: no le preguntaba demasiadas cosas privadas, no le saludaba por los pasillos por tener una cicatriz en la frente. Le ayudaba, le daba consejos. Le decía como se podían sentir las chicas y también los grados exactos que debía girar la muñeca para hacer bien el último hechizo de la clase de Encantamientos.

Y le había salvado la vida, por encima de todas las cosas. Más veces que Ron, se atrevería a decir.

Por eso se mostraba contrariado cuando la gente decía lo de "Ron Weasley, el mejor amigo del niño que sobrevivió".

Pero, claro, tenían su parte de razón, y además, estaba el detalle de que Hermione no se quejaba ni se mostraba celosa. Una de sus muchas virtudes referentes a su amistad.

* * *

**NdA:** Bueno, esta viñeta se la dedico a Nila Lupin, que me pidió una de la relación Harry/Hermione. Espero que te guste, guapa, aunque sé que hay mejores.

¿Reviews? Al GO.


	7. Cho Chang y Marietta Edgecombe

**Promesa**

Son amigas. De las que comparten chismes, cotilleos, faldas, revistas y risitas tontas. Pero también de las que se apoyan mutuamente pase lo que pase y de las que sienten el dolor de la otra como suyo propio.

Por eso Marietta siempre estuvo allí cuando Cho necesitaba un hombro en el que llorar, y por eso fue Cho la que ayudó a Marietta a ocultar los granos que Granger -_¡maldita rata de biblioteca, esta me la paga! ¡Estoy mil veces peor que Eloise Midgeon por culpa de esa marisabidilla de segunda!- _había hecho aparecer en su cara. Y Marietta aún está a su lado, para secarle las lágrimas y curar la herida que la muerte de Cedric dejó en el corazón de Chang.

—Tranquila, Cho, sé fuerte…—susurra con delicadeza— No estás sola.

—Lo sé. Tu estás aquí.

Cho la mira con esos ojos orientales, de rasgos exóticos y tan oscuros y profundos que cualquiera se puede perder en ellos.

—Pero, ¿Qué haré cuando te vayas, cuando tú ya no estés conmigo?

—No me voy a ir, te lo juro—y lo dice con seriedad, sabiendo que cumplirá esa promesa, porque ya ha visto demasiadas lágrimas derramadas por su mejor amiga.

Cho asiente con la cabeza; sabe que Marietta está siendo sincera. Se lo agradece, y la abraza.

* * *

Reviews de todo tipo al GO.


	8. Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood

**La Primera**

Neville Longbottom lleva mucho tiempo sintiéndose mal. Desde que era pequeño, ha sido relevado a un segundo plano. Su abuela Augusta siempre lo comparaba con Frank, y se quejaba de que no diera muestras de ser mago. Toda la familia temía que fuera un _squib_, él incluido. El día en que demostró que tenía magia, se sintió realmente dichoso. Su abuela dejó de compararlo con su padre durante unos días, e incluso le dedicó alguna palabra de aliento. Neville se sintió aún mejor cuando recibió la carta de Hogwarts, que hacía oficial que era un mago. Cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador lo puso en Gryffindor, llegó a sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo. Esa alegría no duró mucho tiempo, pero él se conformó con eso, como siempre ha hecho.

Han pasado muchos años desde entonces, y ha tenido que superar muchos obstáculos para llegar a donde está.

No sabe qué prefiere, si la época en la que temía a Snape y sus clases de Pociones, cuando era un niño asustado, o lo que está sufriendo ahora.

Neville siempre ha sido un muchacho indeciso, tímido y sin capacidad para dar órdenes. Ahora tiene que darlas, tiene que ayudar a sus compañeros y a otros alumnos. Lucha cada día contra las injusticias de los Carrow –aunque luego se gana unas cuantas heridos o un par de _crucios_–, y ha vuelto a reunir al Ejército de Dumbledore.

Es cierto que muchos lo tratan de héroe, de líder, y algunos lo catalogan de sucesor de Harry Potter. Él no piensa así. Si él está allí, apoyando y siendo apoyado, es gracias a otra persona.

Luna Lovegood, a la que muchos alumnos llaman Lunática sin conocerla, ha sido la persona que lleva ayudando a Neville a continuar luchando durante todo el curso. Él se sintió desesperanzado cuando supo que Harry no volvería, pero ella no. Luna afirmó que Harry, Ron y Hermione seguían luchando aunque no estuvieran en Hogwarts, y Neville lo creyó. Se lo creyó porque Luna no miente, su voz suave y etérea es incapaz de decir algo de lo que ella no esté segura.

Longbottom siempre se siente mucho mejor después de que Luna diga una de sus frases llenas de esperanza, a pesar de que tenga unos ojos azules y saltones, de que use pendientes con forma de rábano, de su apariencia frágil y debilucha y de que después afirme que los Snorkack de Cuernos Arrugados los ayudarán.

Si Neville confía tanto en Luna, es porque son amigos. Ella es la primera que se le unió cuando sugirió volver a formar a formar el ED –aunque Ginny se unió segundos después–, y, además, Luna es la única que entiende lo que se siente al pensar que estás solo. Perdido y sin amigos.

Quizá sea por eso, por Luna, por lo que Neville decide que prefiere seguir haciendo lo que hace. Prefiere seguir enfrentando a Snape y los Carrow a obedecer sus órdenes macabras. Y prefiere vivir mil veces lo que está pasando ahora a volver a ser el niño asustado que se olvidaba de las contraseñas de la Sala Común.

Porque Luna está allí, ofreciéndole criaturas mágicas de las que nunca ha oído hablar por doquier y, sobre todo, amistad.

–Vamos, Neville–le susurra ella con su voz suave como el algodón–. Tenemos que seguir luchando.

Y él obedece, claro que sí.

* * *

**NdA:** No os podréis quejar, es la viñeta más larga hasta ahora (aunque para mí está hecha un desastre; no plasma lo que yo quería decir ¡bah!).

Reviews al GO.


	9. Zacharias Smith y Hufflepuff

**Lealtad**

Zacharias es un gruñón, un pesado y un poco idiota. Además, es más engreído que Malfoy o –peor aún- que Sirius Black en sus años jóvenes. Se jacta de ser rubio, tener los ojos del color del mar y de proceder de una familia de sangre limpia. Se ríe despectivamente de Longbottom (y de Harry Potter, a veces) cuando está de mal humor y suele responder a los demás ácidamente, con un sarcasmo algo hiriente y asco mal disimulado.

Pero es un Hufflepuff.

(_¿Y qué coño significa eso?_)

Es leal, al menos con sus seres queridos. Cuando tiene que defender a Hannah, Ernie, Justin o Susan –sobre todo a Susan, ella siempre por encima-, lo hace sin dudar. Si cal ayudar a sus compañeros en cualquier cosa, él está allí. No se queja si le piden ayuda con un trabajo de Herbología que le hará estar despierto hasta las tantas de la madrugada con la ayuda obligatoria del café; acepta al instante, porque sabe que después le devolverán el favor de alguna manera.

(_y aunque no se lo devuelvan, lo hace_)

Zacharias es un gruñón, un pesado, un poco idiota, un engreído y un Hufflepuff con amigos por los que daría la vida.

* * *

**NdA:** No, no estaba borracha cuando escribí eso. No, tampoco drogada. Sólo salió casi sin quererlo.

Reviews al GO.


	10. Fleur y Gabrielle Delacour

**Sangre de su sangre**

Fleur y Gabrielle Delacour eran chicas orgullosas. Muchachas altaneras, celosas, de belleza explosiva y elegante, de sentimientos incontrolables y sangre francesa. Eran de ese tipo de mujeres que odiaban tener que unir las palabras «si'l vous plait» a sus frases y transformarlas así en peticiones en vez de órdenes.

Por eso —y por otras razones parecidas— tardaron más tiempo del necesario en ser amigas además de hermanas.

Cuando Gabrielle era apenas un bebé y necesitaba de los cuidados y la atención constantes de sus padres, el protagonismo de Fleur en la familia disminuyó, y ella montó en cólera por ello. Por supuesto, como buena señorita francesa que era, se tragó sus quejas y decidió vengarse de la misma manera. Tuvo que pasar el tiempo, pero la impaciencia no contaba entre sus defectos (vanidad, orgullo, superficialidad), y actuó con frialdad.

Por ende, cuando Gabrielle aprendía a leer, contar y un puñado de cosas más, no recibió la atención que quería. Fleur se las había apañado para captar la atención de sus progenitores, convirtiéndose a posta en la hija perfecta. Notas excelentes, físico perfecto, carácter obediente. Gabrielle no podía competir contra aquello, porque no poseía la frialdad ni la capacidad de control propio de su hermana. Ella era una llama, una chica ardiente y apasionada. Por muy bonita que fuera, Fleur la superaba, y siempre la iba a superar por el hecho de haber nacido varios años antes. Los genes veela no ayudaban en ese caso.

Con el tiempo comprendió que no eran enemigas declaradas, y que su guerra era secreta. Las miradas de frío odio eran intercambiadas a escondidas de la mirada bonachona de su padre, y los susurros maliciosos eran pronunciados a espaldas de su severa pero afectuosa madre.

Nunca habían sobrepasado la línea de la helada competencia. Se esforzaban en silencio e intentaban ser unas hijas más que presentables, perfectas. Fleur aprendía a ser una verdadera dama en Beauxbatons y Gabrielle se esmeraba en sus clases de ballet.

Cuando Gabrielle entró a Beauxbatons, vio cómo era la vida de su hermana mayor. No sólo las clases de magia y porte, los exámenes y los deberes, sino las actividades a las que se dedicaban los estudiantes. Fleur, por ejemplo, tenía un nivel de popularidad inmejorable y un círculo de amigas preciosas. Además, salía con un montón de chicos, cosa que ella nunca había hecho.

Por competir de nuevo más que por probar —aunque también—, usó su parte _veela_ para salir con un chico. No fue del todo bien, así que ignoró a los otros que le pidieron salir con ella. Fleur no, Fleur seguía destacando y besándose con los compañeros en las esquinas.

No solo le reventaba que Fleur supiera divertirse con los demás (cuando ella no acababa de hacerlo), sino que, además, odiaba sus miradas de superioridad cuando se encontraban.

La llama interior de Gabrielle, fuego puro, fue debilitándose. No disfrutaba de su vida en la Academia, y odiaba con toda su alma tener que resignarse a ser la hermana pequeña. Pero tuvo que hacerlo, y le sentó mal.

El tiempo siguió pasando, y Gabrielle acabó por resignarse totalmente y aceptar el título que le quedaba. Estaba hecha para tener un papel secundario, y no la protagonista. El final feliz era de Fleur, porque había nacido antes, porque era prácticamente perfecta y porque su tenacidad era mayor.

La competividad tuvo que terminar, y empezaron a llevarse más o menos como hermanas. No eran amigas, pero ya no existían las miradas rencorosas ni las frases hirientes de antes.

Hacia final de curso, Gabrielle hizo una amiga. Una chica que la animó y le dio ternura sin pedir nada a cambio. Angeline era una chica patosa pero dulce, con una melena de fuego y de ojos grandes y risueños. Por muy bien que le cayera a Gabrielle, nunca supo lo que pasaba entre ella y su hermana.

El año en que visitaron Hogwarts, Gabrielle se sintió levemente interesada por un chico (1). Era mayor que ella, moreno, de cara redonda y tan despistado como Angeline. Pero en aquella ocasión sólo estaban los alumnos mayores, los del curso de su hermana, y no tenía a su amiga para que le ayudara, para aconsejarla.

Tragándose su orgullo de Delacour, le pidió ayuda a la única persona con la que tenía alguna relación además de los saludos en el castillo. Fleur no se lo tomó mal. Le soltó un _¡Por fin!_ y accedió a ayudarla. Hablaban ocasionalmente y, por la noche, solían pasarse media hora discutiendo cuál era el mejor tipo de maquillaje en los aposentos de la Academia. La menor supuso que fue por ese acercamiento por lo que la eligieron a ella para hacer de rehén en la Segunda Preba del famoso Torneo.

Pero ni siquiera entonces se hicieron amigas de verdad. Se llevaban bien, pero no tenían la misma relación que tenía Gabrielle con Angeline. Fue años después cuando establecieron una amistad verdadera.

Fleur iba a casarse y a separarse definitivamente de su familia. El mundo mágico estaba en guerra, Dumbledore había muerto y ella se iba al país del cual procedía todo. Sus padres no aprovaron el viaje a Gran Bretaña, por supuesto, pero ella siempre había sido de lo más testaruda. Estaba enamorada del tal Weasley, y no pensaba separarse de él. A Gabrielle le dio mucho miedo pensar que nunca volvería a verla, que Fleur podría morir, e intentó disuadirla de sus ideas, pese a que hasta sus padres habían fallado en el intento.

—¿Fleur?—preguntó en francés mientras entraba a su habitación, que estaba medio vacía—. Fleur, no te puedes ir.

Tal y como había pensado, su hermana la miró con el ceño fruncido y un poco de sorpresa. Había estado peinándose el platinado cabello hasta que ella había entrado, como solía hacer cuando estaba nerviosa.

—¿Por qué no? Gabrielle, Bill y yo nos queremos, y vamos a casarnos. Punto.

—Tengo miedo, Fleur, mucho miedo. —confesó mientras sus ojos empezaban a aguarse—. ¿Y si os atacan? ¿Y si... y si mueres?

—No nos va a pasar nada, pequeña, somos valientes. Verás como todo termirá pronto, y cuando vuelva a verte seré aun mejor en el inglés.

La pequeña sólo pudo pensar que mentía, que le estaba diciendo la más negra de las blasfemias para tranquilizarla, y que había altas probabilidades de que acabara herida, hospitalizada o muerta. La imagen de una Fleur pálida, con los ojos abiertos y vidriosos y con el cuerpo lleno de pequeñas heridas acudió a su mente, y su miedo aumentó. Sacudió la cabeza.

—No eres valiente, eres temeraria, y mamá dice que eso es malo. Tienes que quedarte en casa, con nosotros. Por favor... —suplicó, en un francés cada vez más rápido.

Fleur decidió calmarla.

—Gabrielle, ven aquí—le indicó, señalando su regazo. Cuando ella se acercó y la abrazó, correspondió al gesto—. Te juro que si noto que hay algún peligro os avisaré y volveré. Confía en mí, ¿vale?

—¿No vas a morir? —preguntó mirando a su hermana a los ojos—.

—¡No! Además, podemos ser felices, olvidar la guerra por un tiempo. Ya verás, Gabrielle, te lo pasarás muy bien cuando conozcas a la familia de Bill, y la boda será estupenda.

Ya más calmada, relajó sus músculos y se secó las lágrimas que había derramado accidentalmente. Dio un beso a la mejilla de Fleur.

—Vale—su voz sonó firme. Eso le agradó.

—Ah, por cierto... Serás la dama de honor—dijo Fleur con despreocupación, sonriendo ampliamente.

Cuando lo oyó, acompañó a su hermana en la sonrisa, iluminando la estancia. Sería el día más feliz de su vida.

* * *

**(1): **El chico es Neville Longbottom, por si alguien se lo pregunta. No pude resistirme, lo siento.

**NdA:** Hasta aquí hemos llegado. Mañana me voy de viaje por dos semanas, y no quería irme dejando esto incompleto. Muchísimas gracias por cada review y mensaje de ánimo; se agradecen :-).

¡Suerte!


End file.
